Love is Power
by Wrestling Fanfics
Summary: “John, you’re my husband. Not just that, you’re my best friend. What I’m trying to say is... I’ll always love you, John.
1. Chapter 1

One night, Randy and John were sleeping in their hotel room when Randy started to have a bad dream. He tossed and turned until he realized what was happening: Something was killing his John-John. He tossed more and more until he shot up, screaming. "Shit..." He looked at John and smiled. "He looks so sweet sleeping. Time to wake him up." He started singing. "Oh John-John... I need you to wake up." John slowly turned and saw Randy smiling from ear to ear. "Hey baby boy." John kissed the viper's forehead. "Ready for SmackDown? Because we have a tag match today against Wyatt and Ambrose." They shuddered at the thought of them losing. It was going to be a long day.

It was time for the main event: Orton and Cena v. Wyatt and Ambrose. The match went perfectly as planned with Cena and Orton winning the match. "I got something for you when we get back to the hotel." Cena smiled. "_I'm going way too fast. Let me tell you this story from the beginning. The true start of this Relationship."_

* * *

In June of 2002, a new wrestler appeared on a SmackDown episode. Randy Orton was backstage when the new wrestler came. "Hey. My name is John Cena." He smiled. Randy gave him a sweet smile. "H-Hi. I'm Randy Orton. Enjoy your first day." He blushed a dark red. "He's so hot..." Randy blushed harder as John walked away, skipping happily. Randy headed to the showers in the locker room. When he got in, he started the shower but didn't realize who else was in the locker room. It was John. Randy started to think of John and stroke himself. "Ohhhhhh John... Mmmmmm..." John heard him and started feeling himself. He walked closer and he heard Randy moaning louder. "John please... I want you in me... I need you..." John stepped in the shower and kissed Randy's shoulder. "Oh my god... please tease me..." Randy turned around and kissed John. John kept it as soft as he could. He pressed Randy against the shower wall and thrust his groin into Randy's. Randy broke the kiss and smiled. "You're good at this." John blushed harder. "Thanks. I'll see you later." "Ok." Little did Randy know that he was going to be in a deep, loving relationship with John. When Randy turned around, Hunter stood, smiling. "I see you like the new guy, huh?" He asked. "Well... I... He & I are... Well... OK. You win." Randy sighed in defeat. Hunter snuck up behind him and started kissing Randy's neck. Randy tensed, but he realize someone was coming. He quickly shoved Hunter away, knocking The Game down to the locker room floor and coming was... John Cena. "I need your help! Come with me!" John exclaimed as he grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled him to where Shane McMahon and The Undertaker were. "Hide!" John whispered. "The new kid is never going to be a WWE Champion." The corporate man said to The Undertaker. "You're right. That sorry excuse of a human Orton is never going to be a champion either." He agreed. "What the fuck?!" John and Randy said to each other. "We need to go now." Randy told John as quiet as possible. "Why?" "If someone listens to Shane and they say something, they're done." "Ok." Shane turned and saw Randy's eyes, staring at him deadly. "Time to GO!" Randy pulled John and ran. They ran until they slept in each other arms, tired from running away from Shane and the good thing is, they were out of sight.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

When John and I got to my hotel room, we were feeling all on each other's chest. "John..." I smiled. "Yes my Legend Killer?" John replied. "I want to feel you." I said. "What? We've only been dating for... exactly 8 hours." John replied, raising his eyebrow. I smashed my lips together with John's and lied on my back. John dominated me from the start and realized I was the one John was looking for. His new everything. We rid each other of our wrestling gear and just as we gazed into each other's eyes... "John, Randy, it's me Hunter. You guys alright?" Hunter called. John turned and answered while I pulled out a case of fresh rose petals and scattered them around the bed. I then made a heart next to where I was lying down, hid the case in my suitcase and laid down, going into a pornstar position, raising my legs. "Yeah, thanks for checking in on us, Hunter." John called back, but he was caught off guard by a certain Legend Killer. "Shit..." John saw my position. "Hey John-John, instead of us being friends, jut be my boyfriend?" John loved when I called him John-John. "Yeah..." John blushed harder than ever and his length shot up in the air. "No problem. Randy, make sure you _good _care of the rookie. Give him all of it." Hunter said as he left. I couldn't hold myself back: I needed John. "John-John... please don't make me wait." "I know, you need me now." John smiled as he didn't waste time as he grabbed some lube and a condom. "A-Are you clean, John-John?" I asked. "Y-Yeah... Why?" I grabbed the condom and lube and tossed it away. "We don't need this." John smiled sweetly like he did before. "OK. Then I won't need to be ready for you either." I sat down on John and winced in pain. "DUDE! Why didn't you let me prep you!?" John sighed. I saw the concern in my boyfriend's eyes. I slowly moved off John and that relieved John. "Let me prep you first then we can make love to each other. OK?" "OK." I smiled. John stuck out two fingers and traced them along my lips. I smirked before I opened my mouth and wet John's fingers up nicely. I was feeling like I was on fire because of the heat rising in my body. "You little slut." John said to me as his smile widened. When I was done, I switched places with John, being on top of him. "Hurry John." I whined. 'You really are a little cute slut, right?" John smiled. "Yes! I am!" I screamed out, but I bit my lip from screaming in pleasure when I, once again, lowered myself on John. "First time?" He asked me. I was at a loss of words. I just moved at a fast pace. He stroked me in time with his thrusts. "John! Right there! Oh shit, right there John!" He found my sweet spot. "Right there, you Legend Killer slut?" He touched my sweet spot over and over and I was closing in on my climax. It was driving me crazy. "John-John...!" I screamed his name as I came over his glistening chest. That was enough to drive him out of it. "Legend Killer!" He screamed my nickname (Surprised he didn't say slut, I like that nickname) as he released himself in me. I laid next to him in the rose-covered, rose-scented, hotel bed. "That was... awesome." I sighed, climbing back on him and laying on his chest. "I know. You make a good slut, and... I'm happy to say, that... I love you." I was taken back by what he said. Instead of responding, I kissed him and smiled. "Right back at you, John-John." I felt sleepy and drifted off to sleep. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me and set me down in a chair as he cleaned the no longer fresh rose petals up, tossed them in the an along with the condoms and lube he brought, and lifted me back up, only to place on the bed, pulling a blanket over us. "Night... my little baby boy slut." I smiled in my sleep at the thought of spending the rest of my life with John. "_Life with John..." _My smile widened as I slept next to my new boyfriend. This is going to be a great relationship. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Now, about 10 years after I met John, I finally decided to tell him my dark secret. The one I kept hidden from him since OVW. We sat in his personal locker room and I looked at John's ocean blue eyes with my steel blue ones. "John-John, there's something I need to tell you..." John looked at me and realized that something wasn't right. "Yeah?" Here we go. Remember my question, "What could possibly go wrong?" Here is what could so possibly go wrong.

"Before we met, my life was... *cringes and tries to hold my tears* the worst. My mom did drugs and was locked up, all the way up until I graduated high school. Only reason she got out was because of me. I then realized that my mom wasn't the REAL PROBLEM in my life. It was... was..." I started to let my emotions out. John hugged me tightly and I cried my eyes out onto his shoulder. "Shhhh. It's okay my Legend Killer. I got you. I got you." He rubbed my back and kissed my head. I always felt safe around John, so why should I not tell him? I pull myself together, let go of John, and hang my head low. "My dad... from my ages 9-13, he brutally injured me by breaking my wrist, giving me black eye after black eye... and then... when I decided enough was enough, I fought with him at 15. I almost beat him until he slammed my head against the wall. I was unconscious for a while until I heard his belt come off. I then realized that I couldn't move. I felt something painful and uncomfortable. I screamed and screamed. He struck me with his fist and busted my nose. He then stopped, looked at me, and smiled like he was Satan himself. "You deserved it... you stupid slut." I then went into the kitchen of my home and cut my wrist." There it is. The whole truth. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry Randy. It's not easy living like that. Trust me. I know." John tilted my head up and smiled that sweet smile. The smile that reminded me of the fact that I can be myself and the lustful, emotional, and understanding version of myself at the same time. I smile back at John, but he pulls me onto him. "Listen. I have never met anyone as egotistical but sweet as you, Randy. I could care less about you in your ring persona. Trust me, I could." We laugh at that and he finishes. "The Randy I know and I love with all of my heart, is perfect just the way he is. I wouldn't trade you for the world." I knew John was caring, but I didn't know he would say this about me. I love John, and if he was going to be my Knight, I realized he was right.

He gives me a sweet kiss and I deepen it. I now find myself under him, moaning uncontrollably. "Oh my god John... Please... don't stop..." He kissed my body over and over, so much so that it felt like I was on fire. John looked at how much of a... slut I was being. "You're a slut. You're my slut. I mean that." My ears rang at the word "slut." I then heard him say "You're my slut." John was pulling my wrestling trunks off. I wanted him to fuck me like it was only us in the world. Instead, I regretfully stopped him. "Not now..." I managed to stutter as he was taking his jean shorts off. DAMN IT RANDY!? WHY DID YOU STOP HIM?! I said to myself. "I respect that." He told me. "It's just... I need a break from-" I was cut off by John's mouth around my erection. "Shit... that feels so good, John. Don't stop..." John went faster and I could feel something in my stomach. "I'm almost there John! Don't stop!" John went so fast that I couldn't stop myself. I screamed his name and I released myself in John's mouth. "Oh my god... that was amazing." I smiled at John as he swallowed my load and put my wrestling trunks back on. "I know. I'm great at a lot of things." John smiled back. "You better get ready, RKO. You have a match against The Rock for the WWE Championship." I looked at John like I had seen a ghost. "What?! I thought that was at WrestleMania!" John looked at me, this time... with those shining blue eyes. "They moved to tonight, as the main event of RAW. Good thing the show doesn't start for another... IT STARTS NOW! WE GOT TO GO!" John shouted as we panicked. We finally calmed down. I made a run for it, also dragging a running John behind me. We didn't get far, as Melina stopped us. "I smell... a relationship." She snapped. "You think she knows?" I whispered to John. "Is it true!?" The "psycho bitch" side of Melina is coming out. I should've known. "She's being a psycho bitch... again." John whispered bluntly. "No. It's not true. Is it true you're a psycho bitch?" I asked Melina, showing no emotion. Next thing I know, Melina's hand is across my face. "DON'T CALL ME A PSYCHO!" She storms off, leaving me and John laughing. "She knows it's true." I laughed. "Yeah it is. I never want to see that ever again." "PSYCHO BITCH!" We yelled and she quickly shouted back, "GO TO HELL!" We laughed and got ready for our matches. After RAW, I get ready to leave and I get stopped by another WWE Superstar/Diva. "I need your help." JoJo told me as she dragged me to John's locker room. The same room I was in earlier. "Why'd you drag me here? Literally, you dragged me here." I complained. "I need you to get John out here." I'm sorry, WHAT!? I CAN'T DO THAT! I'LL GO INSANE! NO CAN DO! "Yeah sure. I can do that." I knock on his locker room door. "John-John..." I whispered. "Open the door!" I bang my fist hard on the door. "What is it, Rand?" John answered. "Should I tell Justin Gabriel how I feel about him or not." She said, calming herself down. "Well, you should tell him how you feel if you think you should be together. That's how I found my true love." He winked at me, telling me that he had a plan. And it was to tell JoJo the truth. I went along with it. "Who is it?" JoJo asked. "Randal. Keith. Orion." John smiled. "OMG That's amazing! You guys are perfect for each other!" JoJo smiled at us. "Yeah. He's my little baby boy." He steps out his room, kisses my head, and ruffles my hair. "Babe stop! You know I always laugh when you do that." I laughed. "Thanks guys. Wish me luck!" JoJo smiled as she ran off to find Justin. John and I stared at each other and I LITERALLY exploded like a bomb. "Why did you tell her that!?" I shouted in John's face. "You told me to! What should I have said, "Maryse?" That was when I had enough. I slapped John harder than when Melina slapped me. "Damn it! Oh you done messed up now." John and I started throwing punches at each other until John pushed me against the wall and gave me the coldest and most hate-filled glare ever. "You will never... I mean... NEVER... slap me again. You do..." He leaned closer and whispered the scariest thing ever in my ear. "...and I'll hurt you worse than your dad did." My eyes became balls of fire as I stared him down. I knew he was joking, based on his smile, and it made me forget why I was mad. I was fine, but my fireball eyes weren't. They were blazing. I then felt a hand strike me. It was John's. Then, my anger kicked into overdrive.

What happened next, neither one of us could explain it. Not even me. I was so angry, but I kissed him. It wasn't hard, either. It was sweet and tender. He returned it the same way. I let go, looked at him with fury just waiting to be unleashed, and asked him. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He didn't answer as he picked me up, put me in his car, took me to the hotel all the Superstars were at, picked me up again, into his hotel suite, and put me down. "I think you know the answer to that." He smiled and I kissed him deeply. "Mmm... Oh my god... John." I couldn't stop moaning like that. I couldn't. "Yeah?" He answered. I thought of the song, "Please Me" and that's what I wanted John to do. "Please me baby..." He picks it up. "...Turn around and just tease me baby..." I sing the end. "You know what I want and need babe... please... please me..." John kissed my forehead. "You sing beautifully, RKO." I smiled. "Thanks John-John." He tugged on my wrestling trunks and pulled them off, leaving me completely naked. My face was a blazing red as he looked me up and down. "Damn Randy... Why are you so beautiful?" He asked me. I didn't respond quick enough before I felt his soft hands running down my chest.

"I don't know. I guess I was born like this." I answer quietly. His hands are so soft. I try not to pull him down on me and just make him fuck me hard. He points at his shorts and I pull them off of him. We are both naked, and the only one wearing something is me. I'm still in my wrestling boots. He kisses me and for the first time in forever, I finally feel safe. It felt like all my pressure and stress was lifted off my shoulders. He doesn't move yet as he just admires my figure. Then, he trails kisses down my chest. I shiver at every kiss he plants on my chest and soon, he reaches my erection. I don't have to say anything as he wraps his mouth around me. "Oh my god... John-John, please..." He stops and looks at me, eyes full of lust and hunger. "Please what?"

"Don't fucking bullshit me!" I wanted to say it, but my love for John is too powerful for me to say it. "Please fuck me. I need you so much." He gives me this "I love you. I always have and I always will." look and I can't think of anyone else I could spend my life with. "Ok." He lines himself up with my entrance and slowly drives into me. "SHIT!" I scream out, trying to get used to it. I'm breathing heavily, like I just gave birth, and the only thing I get from him is, "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" Well, what should I have said? "N-No..." HELL YEAH! "OK. I'm going to go slow..." He slowly drives in and out of me and I just... crumble under him. It's like, "Hello, pull it together, Randy." So, as my love for John pulls him down and kiss him deeply, he doesn't let go, but... I start to remember my dad assaulting me. "So you want to fight me, HUH!?" "You will never fight me again... EVER!" "SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!" I start crying at my thought and... then my love for John fights with it in my head. John feels the tears and the emotions battling in my head and he stopped. He looks at me and feels... terrible. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I just... I just..." I couldn't say anything about it. He thrusted hard, even though my emotions were at an all time high and... the pain my dad inflicted on me... disappeared. I screamed the one name I loved. "JOHN! Please!" I felt John stab my prostate and I stopped John. "Let me ride you, baby boy." He switches places with me and I start grinding on him. "Oh shit... John-John you make me feel so good!" John is soooooooo hot! I continue riding him until I feel my climax coming on. "Oh shit! John-John I'm cumming!" He says the same thing as we climax harder than ever, then I'm laying on his chest. "That was... amazing. Thank you so much, John-John." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me. I love you." I smile back at him. "I love you too." I cover both of us, still in our position, and we fall asleep. I love this life, my life with my loving boyfriend, John Cena.


	3. Chapter 3

After his confession, Randy and John have really connected. John thinks it's time to ask him "the question." What if he doesn't want to get married? He's got to ask him first. "Randy?" He looked at him, just waking up. "Y-Yeah?" John took a deep breath and he got his statement out. "Did you ever think about how our lives would be if we were married?" He mumbled something and for a split second, it sounded like he was saying yes. Randy waited until John spoke up. "Y'know, we would be the best power couple." _"Wait... did he just say that we would be the best power couple!?" Randy thought. _He just played it cool. "You're right." In his head, John knew he was screaming and jumping like he won the lottery. Time to ask him. "Can I ask you something?" John's question lingered around and Randy was so caught off guard. "What?" John took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reopened them, sighing and smiling. "Will you take..." Take what!? Randy thought with fear. "...my hand in marriage?" John was ready for this. He was only scared to find out if Randy was. "OMG! Are you asking me to marry you!?" John just smiled and replied, "Yes." Randy was so excited. "Yes! I will marry you John!" He hugged John super tight. "I love you so much." Randy smiled. "I love you more. After we "sign the deal," we should consummate our marriage." John suggested. "We shouldn't have to." That very sentence was the reason that John couldn't stop himself from kissing Randy and pushing him onto their bed. Luckily, both were were only in a T-shirt and underwear. "You're so hot." John smiled. "John.. You do know... that your damn smile... is the reason we're dating." Randy remarked snarkily. "Your sexy ass is the real reason. Had I not caught you in the locker room, you would probably be Hunter's lap dog." John replied. "Hey! That was once!" Randy shouted in defense. John just laughed. "Oh Randy... I always know you." Randy was confused. "What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Perfect?" John was in denial. "Nothing..." John was lost in thought. He didn't notice Randy smirk until Randy was over him. "What the hell!" John shouted. "Shouldn't have been lost in thought... because now, I got something for you." "What is it?" "Let's just say.. I'm not be hurting like I was shot." John connected the dots. "Oh hell no! You not saying..." He didn't finish his sentence due to a plan formulating in his mind. "Better luck next time." John smirked as he left the room. Little did Randy know, John had a plan. When Randy's back was turned, John attacked. "What the— John! What are you—!?" Randy turned around and realized he was set up. He felt the mattress impact on his face. "Please John..." He groaned, but.. to him, it didn't feel like John. He loved when John took control of him, but, to Randy, John... just didn't feel like John. Then, he had a major relapse. He knew what was happening. He knew...

* * *

_"Dad... please don't do this to me... I'm only 15..." A 15 year old Randy pleaded to his dad. "This is what happens when you fight me." He shouted. Randy was just a teenager. This couldn't be happening to him. "AHHHHH! STOP! DAD PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Randy screamed when he felt his dad penetrating him. "So... good..." His dad groaned in pleasure, while Randy's icy blue eyes flowed so many tears. He was in so much pain. His mind went blank, he couldn't stop crying, and he felt like he was being shot. "DAD PLEASE! PLEASE!" He cried, unable to take any more pain. "Why should I? You didn't stop fighting me. So why should I stop?" Randy didn't respond. He just cried and screamed for someone to help him. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He shouted. It was no use. He was done for. Then, he heard his dad say the worst thing ever. "I'm going to..." His dad smiled devilishly in Randy's face. "No... no... please.. not that... anything but that... **NO!**" He felt his dad's dirty, disgusting semen in him as he heard a pleasure filled groan. "You will never fight me again... EVER. You hear me, you slut!?" His dad pulled out, pulled his pants up, and left his son there. Bleeding, hurt, scarred, and most of all... broken. When it was all over, Randy curled up into a corner, put his head on his arms, and cried his eyes out. His dad, the one person he trusted, raped him. Randy didn't notice that a figure walked in the house, thanks to an unlocked door, and touched him. He flinched, but he heard something. Something that made him feel a little better. "My name is Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena Sr. I heard everything and I wanted to tell you that help is on their way." Randy lifted his head and, without thinking twice, smiled weakly. "Thank you... Mr. Cena. Thank you so much for that."_

* * *

Randy came out of his thought. As he shuddered in disgust and with relief, he didn't feel John's body over him. In fact, he didn't notice John next to him, hugging him tightly. "I felt everything. Randy... I never told you this, but... when you told me about what happened to you... it..." John couldn't finish as he started to cry on Randy's shoulder. "What happened, baby boy? You can tell me." Randy smiled. "It hurt me to see you break down like that." John sighed. "Well, there's someone who came to my rescue after the assault." Randy announced to John. "Wait a minute. Was it my dad?" John questioned. "Yeah it was." "Well, you see... I had just moved to St. Louis, where you grew up. In fact, I think I lived right next to you. My dad told me that he heard screaming, and that he knew something was wrong. I didn't ask him what it was, but... I knew it had to be you." John remembered everything. The screams, the pleas, and the desperate cries for help. He wished he did something, but he didn't. "My dad ran out the house, but once he got outside, he saw someone leaving the house, covered in blood, and by the looks of it, he looked like had committed a crime. Anyway, once my dad walked in, he saw the place in ruins, and then he saw you." It finally clicked for John. He was around when it happened. He was there when it happened. He heard it when it happened. He could've stopped what happened. But he didn't. He then felt like a crate of guilt was on his shoulders."Randy... I'm so sorry. I could've done something to stop him, I could've helped you, but I didn't. My dad did." John was crying on the chest of Randy Orton. Something he always did when he was upset. "Don't feel like it's your fault." Was all Randy said as he kissed his fiancé's forehead. Their desires had to be met, though. "Want to know what it's like to be the dominator?" John quietly asked. "I thought you would never ask," Randy sighed, but knew that with John, being dominated was the best for him. He wouldn't want it any other way. "But you should stay that way. Claim me as yours." Randy wanted John. John wanted Randy. That was it. "I'm going to make you feel so good." John smirked. He pressed his lips onto Randy's and passionately kissed him. They were making out and then, John reached for Randy's underwear while Randy reached for John's. They didn't stop making out at all. They ripped each other's shirts off and their underwear were gone. Only thing they needed were each other. "I need you now. Please. I can't resist you." They said to each other before laughing a little. John aligned himself with Randy's entrance and inch by inch, he went in. "Ohh John... just like that..." Randy moaned out. "You're so tight baby boy." John sighed. "You make me feel so good John-John." Randy cried out as John had found his spot moments later. "This is what you wanted?" "Yes! Please, I want it harder!" John wouldn't leave Randy hanging like that. "As you wish." John smiled. He thrusted harder and harder. "John... please let me ride you. I really want to..." Randy moaned in pleasure and with lust. "I would let you, but... oh shit... I'm going to break..." John's thrusts went faster and faster. John grabbed Randy's length and started to stroke him. "I'm right with you... I'm... almost... JOHN!" Randy screamed out as his release was on him and John. John felt Randy tighten around him and that was it for him. "RKO!" John shouted. He filled Randy up and then laid on his chest. "That was... awesome. I love my time with you, John." Randy sighed, catching his breath. "I know, and now you won't miss it. We're going to be chained together. For life." John smiled. He gave Randy a sweet kiss and then, when he noticed Randy lay on his side and fall asleep, he laid next to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and fell asleep next to him. _"My heart and soul is yours, Randy."_ He whispered. _"So is mine J..."_ Randy whispered back. John fell asleep, listening to the silence. He knew what was best for his relationship and so did Randy.


	4. Chapter 4

****ONE MONTH LATER****

_"Get away from me..." 15 year old Randy Orton hissed lowly. He was being pursued by his dad. "I've had enough of you." He screamed and punched Randy in the face. "GO TO HELL!" Randy had reached a boiling point. He repeatedly punched his dad in the face, swinging his fists at a perfect angle. He then grabbed a steel chair. He smashed the chair on his dad's head, which caused him to bleed profusely. "I loved you as my father. I thought you would protect me." Randy, who was ready to stab his dad in the heart, was thrown across the room. "You fucked up now... You don't DESERVE TO BE CALLED AN ORTON!"_

Randy shot up from his nightmare. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He shrieked. "What the—Randy! Are you OK!?" John asked him. "I'm fine, John-John. I just—" He didn't finish as he cried on John's shoulder. "It's ok, baby. I'm here for you." John's voice was comforting as ever. "Let me guess, you had a nightmare?" "Yeah.. he won't leave me alone. John, he won't stay away..." Randy shivered. His nerves were shot and he couldn't go back to sleep. "I'll stay awake until you go to sleep again so you don't have another nightmare." John smiled, giving Randy a sweet and gentle kiss. "Thanks." "Anything for you." John thought about the proposal. He wanted to have Randy as his forever. And he wanted it now. "John... I need you. Please." Randy whined. "Ok. Anything for you. But... I'm tired, Randy. Can we do this in the morning? I promise, I'll give everything you want. K?" John sighed with regret. He knew that Randy needed him, but he couldn't give him what he wanted. "K." Randy smiled as he shut his eyes slowly and went to sleep. His chest rose and fell and his breathing was lighter than a feather. "I'll do whatever needs to be done for you baby, I promise." John thought. Little did he know, the worst was yet to come... _**AGAIN**_.

* * *

While John and Randy were on RAW that next night, John was in a heated rivalry with Wade Barrett. Wade found out about John's relationship, thanks to Daniel Bryan, but Daniel was sad. Reason being, he loved John Cena. He loved Randy Orton. He loved how they were the best couple to be around because they made him laugh all the time. When he was with Wade, it was the opposite. Unfortunately, Wade was Bryan's boyfriend. He was abusive to Bryan. John and Randy was his escape. "Hey Bryan. You look sick. What's wrong?" Randy asked while John was in a match. "Be careful Randy. Wade told me that since John helped you win at Hell in a Cell, he said that he would hurt me!" Bryan warned. "Oh no! Should I protect you?!" Randy panicked. "Well, maybe... or do I need to save you?" Bryan sighed. "You know me so well." Randy pulled Bryan in his arms and kissed him. Bryan and Randy were together before, and John knew. He was fine with them, but he knew Wade was up to something. Finally, Bryan let go of Randy and smiled. "I love you." They said to each other. Bryan skipped away and Randy went back to the locker room to wait for his man. Once John arrived, he had a deadly expression on his face. "We need to go. I'm going to kill Wade." John snapped. "What happened?" "He beat Bryan, degraded him, and then raped him!" John shouted. Wade was abusive, yes, but rape? Even HE wouldn't do that. Randy didn't respond, he just ran to find Bryan. When he saw Bryan's locker room door slightly open, he knew something was wrong. He walked in and saw signs of a struggle, due to his study in detective work. He walked further and saw a sign of brokenness. It was Bryan, huddled in a corner, crying his eyes out. "Bryan... Bryan..." Randy shivered with fear. "He raped me... Randy, he raped me..." Randy was reminded of his own rape. The struggle, the assault itself, and the aftermath. Bryan was a mess. He was only in a ripped "Yes!" T-shirt and he was in nothing else from the waist down. Wade is a fucking maniac! He raped my ex-boyfriend. _Why didn't he stay with me? In fact, why didn't I go with him?_ Randy thought. He picked Bryan up in his arms and carried an emotionally, mentally, and physically scarred man who he once liked and now loves. John was in his locker room when Randy came in with Bryan. "John!" "Yeah?" "Where are you?!" "Shower! I'll meet you at the hotel!" "Ok. I'm taking Bryan there now! Love you!" "Love you more! Oh, don't forget Bryan's bag in his locker room! I set it by the door for you to get. Thanks babe!" "No problem!" With that, Randy dressed Bryan in sweatpants and a new shirt before closing the door and placing Bryan in his car and drove to the hotel. Once he got there, he saw no vibrant eyes. Only lost ones. "Thank you Randy. You didn't have to." Bryan finally spoke after a long silence. "I actually did. You're like my little brother. I love you." Randy smiled. He got out of his truck after he parked and, under his own power, Bryan got out. After he locked the truck, carried Bryan in, and unlocked Bryan's hotel room door (thanks to a spare key card), Randy laid Bryan down on his bed. Before he left, Bryan needed something. "Randy, can I ask you something?" Bryan asked, slowly standing to his feet. "What is it?" Randy questioned. Bryan skipped around Randy, just like his on-screen girlfriend AJ Lee, and then stopped in front of Randy and jumped on him. He wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist and his arms around the neck for balance. "Will you claim me as yours, even though your almost married?" Bryan pleaded. "I thought you would never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H, watched backstage buddies on-screen and real life couple off-screen John Cena and Randy Orton. The Game was a little jealous, though. He loved them like they were his sons, but he wanted John. Before Monday Night Raw, Hunter worked on their promo script when... "You're so egotistical, Randy!" "You're one to talk!" Hunter stares at the ceiling when he heard both John and Randy shout his name. **"HUNTER!"** _Oh boy... here we go._ As Hunter walked out his office, John and Randy were arguing. Hunter whistled. "Enough! Enough. Now I'm sick of you two arguing. This is the second time this week! C'mon guys get it together. Please?" They got quiet then, huh? "Yes Hunter." Hunter nodded in acknowledgment and shut his office door again. He got back to his script until... "Hunter." "Yes?" "May I enter?" "Entrée." John slowly walked in. He looked at Hunter with sadness. "What's wrong, John-John?" Hunter asked. "Hunter... I'm sorry." "What for?" "Arguing with Randy." "It's ok John. Come here." As John walked to Hunter, he started to shake. "I forgive you. I forgave Randy. It's over. Ok?" "Ok." John smiles and leaves. Hunter returns to read his script. Something was off on the script, though. And it was something that Hunter had to tell the boys.

* * *

10 minutes before Raw, Randy knocked on John's locker room door. "John!" He said. John opened the door only to be taken down by a hug. "Hey baby boy! How was your match?" He smiled. Randy looked in John's eyes and told him, "I won the match and I'm the #1 contender for the title!" "That's amazing! We should celebrate." "My thoughts exactly." Randy smiled as he got up and shut the door. John still had his ring gear on and so was Randy. Randy sat on his boyfriend's lap and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and John accepted Randy's invite. They broke for air, but not without Randy saying, "I always wanted you." "Awww. Hey, we should take a picture." "Like this? Definitely." John pulled out his phone and Randy pulled out his. First, they took one on John's. Then, they took one on Randy's. They both posted it on Twitter and Instagram and used the caption, _"Diversity is important. You should never allow anyone to tell you that if you are gay, then you should hate yourself. Love yourself and live your best life. #loveislife_ 🌈❤️💍" They stashed their phones away and smiled at each other. Just then... "John. Randy. Open the door. I have some news for you." "Ok. We'll act up like I'm arguing with you and you slapped me." John whispered. "Great idea." Randy smiled. "Door's unlocked, Hunter!" John said. Hunter entered another argument... _AGAIN_. "I told you, you are unfit to be Champion!" John spat at Randy. Randy didn't answer, but he did slap John so hard a glass window could break. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Hunter screamed. Both John and Randy fell to the ground in a snowman making position. They glanced at Hunter, who was in his wrestling gear. It was... amazing. "Hunter..." John said. "Shut the door." Randy finished. Hunter shut the door. "What is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hunter... we have something to tell you." John and Randy sighed at the same time. "What?" Hunter asked. "You want to tell him?" John whispered. "(sigh) Hunter... we need you to help us." Hunter was confused, but then the thought of the script clicked in his head. "If it's about tonight, then... I have to tell you-" "WE WANT A CHANCE AT THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS! We also want to be the first ever LGBTQ tag team. If you let us? Please?" What happened next no one expected. Hunter showed them a script. "Read it."

* * *

_John and Randy are scheduled to interrupt a WWE Tag Team Championship Rematch tonight between The New Day and The Usos. They are to attack The Usos and then attack The Lucha Dragons. Then they are to deliver a promo._

_ John(shouting): I'm SICK of this division and it's laziness! It's time for a CHANGE!_

_ Randy(shouting): We have watched in DISGUST at the champions._

_ John: Randy. There's something we need to talk about._

_ Randy: What?_

_ John: I... I love you. I didn't __want to hurt you anymore than I already have. These past weeks, I have been liking you as my on and off tag partner. You make me lose control every time we're around each other. I can't stop thinking about you. Let me prove it to you._

_Before Randy can respond, John drops his mic and grabs Randy's mic. He lowers it down before slowing looking at Randy and kissing him. Randy's reaction is to slightly push John back before he pulls him back in._

_Randy picks up his mic. _

_Randy: Meet me in the locker room, Superman. _

_Randy winks at John. Then, before exiting the ring, he blows a kiss to John and mouths, "Give this bad boy an AA."_

* * *

"Holy shit! Hunter, tell us you're lying." John and Randy were speechless. Hunter just smiled. "Congratulations." And with that, Hunter left. "FINALLY! This is what we wanted." John smiled. Randy smiled back. "About time. C'mon, let's do this. Oh! And Hunter?" "Yeah?" John and Randy ran to Hunter and they both gave him a kiss on each cheek. "Thanks!" They left Hunter to watch them run to the gorilla. "Man, those two are like my kids! I love them, though..."

* * *

Later on, The WWE Tag Team Champions, The Usos, were scheduled to defend their tag team championships against The Lucha Dragons. At the end of the match, The Usos retained and them before they could celebrate, John and Randy rushed out from backstage and attacked. "I'm SICK of this division! The tag team division is lazy!" John shouted. "We're a dysfunctional team, but we both watched in DISGUST at these so-called champions. What kind of champions use "twin magic?" And I don't mean the Bellas. At least when they do it, it actually makes sense because they're identical." Randy shot. "Randy, we need to talk about something." "What is it?" "Remember when we were being accused of sleeping together?" "Yeah. Why do you bring that up?" "Well, the truth is... I love you." "What did you just say?" Randy went from 100 to 0 in a split-second. "I love you. Ever since Hunter put us together as a dysfunctional tag team, I feel like we're... more than just friends. I can't stop thinking about you, Randy. I know you think about me all the time, and if my mental state is OK, in front of 15,000 fans, the WWE Universe, I want to prove it to you." John put his mic and then asked Randy for his. Randy handed him and set it down next to him. He then pulled Randy close to him and slowly kissed him. Randy slightly pushed John enough to make him stop. Then, Randy skipped around John in a circle. _Fuck... he's pulling an AJ Lee. Damn it! He knows I love when he does that..._ John thought. Randy stopped directly behind John, tapped him on his shoulder, and smiles. Then, pulling him by his shirt, Randy kissed John like his life depended on it. John and Randy finally let go. "John... _my __Superman_, meet me in the locker room." Randy winked at John, blew a kiss, made a heart with his hands, and left the ring. John was speechless. Happy. Relieved. Most of all, he felt loved.


	7. Chapter7

John has a new theme song... well, kind of. He was given AJ Lee's theme song. Per Vince McMahon. He thinks it will draw positive attention. What a narcissist. Anyway, on this week's edition of Raw, John has a match with Fandango. Fire and Desire, which is John and Randy, were given a spot in the #1 Contender's Gauntlet Match. Along with other tag teams.

The kicker is that it's the main event of Raw. That's not bothering John. While John skipped down to the ring, Randy watched backstage. "Randy." Randy jumped and back fisted the person behind him. "Damn man!" It was Roman Reigns. "Sorry Roman. Didn't know it was you." "It's good. Watching John again?" "Yeah. Since I'm in the tag tournament with him, I decided to let him go alone to his singles match." "OK. Good luck Man. Later." Roman smiled as he left Randy. "Damn it!" He screamed to himself. His stomach was growling loudly. "I'm hungry! Better go to catering. I can watch the match there."

* * *

In the ring, John sat on the ropes, just like AJ Lee. Waiting for his... _good looking_ opponent. Soon, Fandango came out. Strutting seductively to the ring, alone, he glanced at John. As the bell rang, John went into a working hold. The Straight Jacket Chin Lock. "Damn John." Fandango smirked. John wasn't paying him attention. Fandango eventually fought back. Fighting out of the hold, Fandango elbowed John lightly in the stomach, but had to make it look hard. Thankfully, John is a Hollywood actor. He sold the move as if it was hard. "You are the sexiest man alive, John." "Thank you, but let's focus on the match." This led to a stalemate between the two. Backstage, as the match continued, Randy was watching how John handled the competition. "Hey Randy." "Oh hey Dean." "How's the match going?" "Just fine. We have a tag team gauntlet match later tonight." "Did Vince tell you that you're first?" Randy's head spun around as fast as he blinked. "What?" "Yeah, he said that Fire and Desire must start the gauntlet." _DAMN IT VINCE!_ "Thanks Dean." "Hey, no problem. Catch you later." Dean left and Randy's attention was back on the match. As John held Fandango in the AA position, Fandango reversed the move, only to John doing something no one expected: he went into the Black Widow submission move. Fandango had no choice but to tap. The bell rang. "Here is your winner, John Cena!" Randy came out to the ring to congratulate John, but as he did, John wasn't done yet. He gave Randy the smile. The twisted smile. Randy knew what he meant, so he pulled Fandango up to a standing position. John ran toward the announcers side of the ropes while Randy ran the other way. John pushed his knee into the face of the dancer while Randy did a sliding foot sweep, thus solidifying their heel turn. They called their move "The Last Run."


End file.
